Is Dead
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Poem I had written about Lois Lane dying in the painted comic mini series named Kingdom Come 1-4: poem's also about the revamped cold, overly logical Jor-El portrayed on Smallville: poem goes on about the Bruce Wayne The Bat in The Dark Knight and Heath Ledger's the Joker. Also about how Clark Kent's advanced DNA in Armageddon 2001 crossover made Lois Lane's spawn kick.
1. Chapter 1

**Schuster, Joseph**; **Siegel, Jerome**; **Finger, Bill**;** Kane, Robert**;** Gardner, Fox**;** Ditko, Steven**;** Miller, Franklin**;** Wolfman, Marv**;** Byrne, Jonathan**; **Liefeld, Robert**;** Simonson, Louise**;** Stern, Roj**;** Ross, Alexander**;

Approximate Words Count 200

2013, Joseph Schuster, Jerome Siegel, Billy Finger, Robert Kane, Gardner Fox, Steven Ditco, Robert Liefeld, Frank Miller, Jonathan Byrne, Louise Simonson, Roger Stern, Alexander Ross,

Disposable Copy

***Short Introduction; to Miss Lane is Dead, A Poem, ***

by

Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster,

Gardner Fox,

Franklin Miller,

Roger Stern,

Alex Ross

Mark Walt Meredith

Poem I had written about Lois Lane dying in the painted comic mini series named

Kingdom Come 1-4: poem's also about the revamped cold, overly logical Jor-El

portrayed on Smallville: poem goes on about the Bruce Wayne (The Bat) in The 

Dark Knight and Heath Ledger's the Joker. Also about how Clark Kent's advanced DNA in Armageddon 2001 crossover made Lois Lane's spawn kick and cause Lois Lane internal damage that killed Lois Lane.

- - -30- - -

Meredith, Schuster, Siegel, Fox, Miller, Stern, Ross-2 'troduction, To Miss LANE IS DEAD, A POEM, *

Line Count 53

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Lois Lane is Dead****.**

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Once I worked as a teacher's aide.

It's true.

Did you know that now schools don't have enough money to have teacher's aides?

The schools just count work of being a teachers' aide as credits for students.

I was a teachers' aide once.

That's where I saw her.

Meredith-2 LO'

I was 18 when I met her; she was 17.

I smiled to be polite.

She gave me a note saying she loved me.

Thus, I wrote her a love note.

I wrote a love poem for her.

I told her I had a dream of flying with her.

I told her that in dream symbology flying was making love.

In my love poem, I told her that she was Lois Lane and I was Kal Super-Man.

I put my number on the poem.

Her father called me back and told me that he had my poem in his hands.

He said that I was an adult and she was a child of 17 and that she didn't have the right to decide if she could even kiss me.

Meredith-3 'is LANE is DEAD

He called my love poem child pornography of the raping of innocence.

I asked him if at the end of the year when I leave and go off for college and I got an

apartment: and _I_ and her got married: and I got a job would I have consent from him to make love to her: I remember the father saying, "As a matter of fact: no (: !): no _I _couldn't"! 

The father said I wouldn't be able to work in that town again.

Father took her far away and moved far away.

I told her that after I was done with college that I could move to Los Angeles and we could get married and live in an apartment together.

I kept in touch with her.

Long distance relationships don't work out.

The last letter I gave to her had a drawing of (Kent) -Kal: Super-Man in it: carrying

Meredith-4 LO'

Lois.

Her friend didn't like me and one day her friend took Miss Young camping and gave

Young LSD, acid and brought along some 28-year-old men that had gotten out of jail.

On the phone when Young brought this up I asked if she had made love to them and

given her virginity to them that we had promised to give to each other.

Young said, "Yes".

Moreover, I said, **Okey**, and I said that I had to get off the phone.

I got off the phone and she sent to me her last letter to us: screaming at me in all

capitals that, **yes,** she, **did** _**have**_ ** sex**: and that** she **_**enjoyed **_**it**: I was too depressed to read through to the end: through all of the screamed insults to see if she broke up with me in the end.

At the end of the letter: I found it, "Have a nice life: because **James** was her life _now__"._

I went outside and did many crunches on my stomach muscles and when I came back inside, I was still angry so I did 34 pushups.

Meredith-5 'is LANE is DEAD

After I was done, I was still depressed and angry.

I couldn't handle my emotions so I had to decide that even if Young came back to me I

couldn't talk to Young any more or I would go crazy.

I just couldn't deal with Young any-more nor any of the many issues she brought

up: to me.

I never read the whole letter 'till today: even: one day the 28-year-old boyfriends Young was swinging with and dating dumped Young.

The fat blonde friend that killed Young's innocence with acid, Angel Dust, PCP,

hallucinogens, Buds, LSD and revenge had told the swingers' group to stop having sex

with Young and stop dating her: and throw Young out of their ring.

Meredith-6 Lo'

Young's ass wasn't as fat as her female friend's so the sex group was pussy-whipped into doing what the bad girl wanted them to do.

The swingers' group did it gladly: uncaringly.

Young had her friends call me at one of their houses while Young went home and waited

for me to call.

Young did this so Young would only pay the least for getting back together with me.

Young's friends called us up on a party line told me to call Young so that the phone call would be charged mostly to me instead of **her.**

They said, **says she wants you to call her.**

I said, "If I ever talked to her again I would go insane".

Meredith-7 Lo'

They all repeated, **Oooo-KAY-Y-Y-yee: Ooo-Kay: OOKKKAYY, Cray-z: if**_** you**_**'re CA-Ray-Zey**: one day I got a call from Young saying that Young still had my picture and still had my drawing of Clark holding Lois in Mr. Kent's arms and that Young was still in love with me.

I told Young that Young should take the drawing and burn it: because it was just child pornography.

Young said, "No".

We said to Ms. Young that Smallville had been changing Kal.

I told her that Jor-El is now a cold: calculating alien that wants to take over the world.

Meredith-8 Lo'

I told her that Jor didn't love Lara Jor-El: that Jor had just married with Lara to carry on his genes.

Young said, "No: Jor had to love Lara! Jor wanted to send her to earth instead of himself: everybody knows that: there was room for two on the space-rocket: Lara wanted to die with Jor": we had said, **the only thing on the star-craft was an incubator: Lara didn't even give birth to Kal-El! Clark-Kent- (Kal-El) was a genetically engineered clone.**

Jor never touched Lara: all she did was give a skin cell sample!

Kent was genetically engineered by Jor to take over the world!"!

Young replied, "Yes: but Clark-Super-Man didn't rule the world":

We said, "Yes: Kent built robots to help Kent rule the world. Kent sees through their eyes as Kent hovers in a pit: surrounded by flat screens of every country of the world! Kent flies on Super-Man's hovering iron throne: there is nobody beside Kent! There is no queen! The government has studied El's: hollow mecha shells and now today is dystopia. Earth's technology is based on Kryptonian circuitry: now the skyline is filled with Kryptonian towers filled with Kryptonian computers that show us only holograms of people instead of human contact. The earth is exploding to Kryptonite and Kent is flying off at zero hour: screaming into the space void. Kent is leaving to find another young sun that's not turning red like earth's. The Bat man has used Mr. Wayne's, The Bat's money to make synthetic Kryptonite but all it does is only annoy Kent": I said that, **a monster named the Monitor went to the beginning of time and the-Justice-League went back in a battle that changed all time! Super-Man killed The Monitor! Super-Man cannot kill! A Super-Man cannot kill! **

**During a war of planets Kent: killed a fleet of alien warships. Super-Man's **_**S**_** is black now! Black is for death:**

Meredith-9 Lo'

Ms. Young said, "No":

I said: **Kent only wears a Kryptonian: revamped black life-suit. Kent is in mourning for El's: soul. Kent is empty inside the black pit that was Super-Man's soul: Kent is steel, hollow, living shell.**

Meredith-10 Lo'

Ms. Young said **Kent loves Lois! Every-body knows that: Kent has always loved Lois! That's the way it's always been: that's the way it will always be: everybody knows that! Everybody always will know that is the way it was meant to be!**

I told Ms. Young, "The Parasite absorbed Lois's D.N.A. and changed places with Lois.

The Parasite destroyed their marriage. The Joker isn't a mob boss that dresses like a

clown anymore: Joker is a laughing maniac that is a serial killer. Joker walked into the Daily Planet and killed everybody with Joker's laughing gas poison! Can you picture Lois smiling with muscle rictus: and her face pale white?! Can you picture it?! Do you get it?! Lois is dead: El: was too late: Cyclops's son**, Cable** blew a hole through Joker's chest and killed Joker! Nathan Summers went to court for murder: the jury let Nathan Cable Summers walk free because everybody knows that a superhero should kill: there is no room in this world for Super-Man! Super-Man disbanded the Justice-League-of-America and Kent left for the Solitude Fortress forever: Kent lives deep inside the Fortress-of Solitude within the Kryptonian hologram room pretending to be back on Pa Kent's farm: the Parasite cut open Captain-Atom's skin and let out all of Captain-Atom's nuclear energy. The nuclear explosion destroyed Kansas. Was a church that worshipped Kent when Kent died but they found out Kent annihilated Kansas and now it is just a Krypton religious cult: Kent is 103 years old. Kent is beginning to feel very old. Even though Kent just ages more slowly and more slowly El's hair is getting gray at El's: temples and Kent has let El's hair grow long with isolation as if Kent were homeless: Kent has seen what would have happened in the future. Lois would've just died if the baby kicked inside of Lois. Lois would have hemorrhaged inside and have bled from the inside. Lois just would've died: Kent is going to let Wonder-Woman have El's child because El knows that Diana (-the-Wonder-Woman) will never betray Kent by dying on Kent: Bruce wears black: Bruce is mourning El's dead soul. The-Batman doesn't smile any more. The World's Finest hero team hates each other now. Bane put a time bomb in Wayne Manor. Bruce was driven under-ground and now Bruce lives in the Bat cave surrounded by his computers. Transformers walk the streets of Gotham. The Bat man spends most of his time in front of his computers directing robots that fight criminals: transforming out of Bat-mobiles".

Young cried out, "Don't you see that Lois is right in front of you?!"?

Meredith-12 'is LANE is DEAD

I told her, "The Lois in you is dead: killed by the chemicals and poisons that Joker sold to you in the alleyways: and you breathed deep of those poisons: now you are a dead: empty shell: filled with blackness and shadows of only death ": I hung up that phone at the phone booth! In addition, I never dressed as Kent again: that was the last phone booth. Now there are only iPhones and hologram computers to jack off to without a touch of human companionship in the same room. Just the false professional love of random anonymous strangers that can be as close as outside the door to my apartment: but for none I know might.

The End

Meredith-12B 'is LANE is DEAD


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximately Words Counted 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

Short Introduction to Rings, **a **Sci Fi Nerd's Poem!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I wrote a poem in the middle of

sleeping when I woke up in the

middle of night. It was when

Screamers '98 movie came out and I checked out the short story

"'SECOND VARIETY" by Philip

Dick. I was heavily into The Hobbit

prelude. After I looked at it and said

to myself, **nobody's going to be so **

**into Lord of the Rings that anybody will find value in the poem. What's going to make everybody like ****There and Back Again:**** enough that this poem will become well liked?** Then The Lord of the Rings movies came. After the three came and went, I finally remembered and thought of that poem. I thought, "Oh yeah,

remember that dumb poem? No one

will ever like 'Lord of the Rings

enough to make that poem relevant!

Wait a minute: the _movies_ are

making A Hobbit's Holiday hip

topic! Wait a second: the poem is

going to be a hot topic that is

relevant!"

- - -30- - -

Lines 11

2013:

Disposable Copy

Rings; A Sci-Fi Nerd's Poem

by

Mark Meredith

I'm stranded on this plain

My mother has left me

At this outpost all alone

I'm hunted by the scream

Of the second variety

I have thrown the ring into the fire

I am a cross between, ring-wraith

and lord of the rings

Trapped in a cross between Beowulf

and Ragnarok

I have seen the runes

I'm haunted by made up monsters

The wide face, the flaming nostrils,

The slanted eyes of The Balrog.

Meredith-2 'em

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Count 1,000

2013:

Disposable Copy

FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN

DE LA BOHE`ME**, PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

_**Marc Co**__**.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo_**.'**_s _** eyes**_ burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M_**. Mr. Co**__**.**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M_**.**_ makes the people M_**.**_ flirts with; go through_**. **_M_**.**_ has sung a musical's song about how when M_**.**_ is walking down the street everybody stares at M_**. **_M_**.**_ _** and**_ life partner both say, **good by** at the same time as M_**.**_ walks off going M's_**.**_ own way! Three days have passed_**.**_ _**R**__**.**_gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else. Who is_ R _jealous of? Most likely_ R's _jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife_**.**__**R's **_jealousy makes Mimi and_ R _miserable_**.**_ _ R _ is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _cannot let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon; and_ R _cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says "good-by." to_ R,_ the weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because_ R _is jealous and that_ R _and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say_**,**_**good by love**_**.**__**R **_ cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven **outside** **into the snowy day** by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over_ R's _ jealousy_**. **__**R **_tries to write_ R's _poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because_ R _is thinking about Mimi and_ R _is being consumed by love. Mimi does not want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for spring and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her; and live for the moment: because it's better to forget the past: because the past is gone; and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and _M__**.**_ is helping to look for Mimi_**;**_ _**R **_ knows that Mimi was_ R's _writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _**R's poetry **_and Mimi became his inspiration**.** _**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co's**_ picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally M_**.**_ happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk_**: **__**R **_tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers_**.**_

_**Mr. Co**_ has said that_** R **_has found_** R's **_poetry_**.**_

_**Mr. Co,**_ Collins _** and**__ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners: now. Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when M_**.**_ happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building_**. **_M_**.**_ helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _**R:**__ R_ in Mimi's presence has sung: letting _**her **_know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. ** Mimi was told that she was_ R's _poem all along_**, R **_told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _did not love her; it was because_ R _did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died_**. **__**R **_ has said about how_ R's _love came into_ R's _life when_ R _saw Mimi's eyes come into_ R's _ door for the first time_**,**_ _**R **_has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into_ R's _life_**;**_ _**R **_cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while_**.**_ Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when she stops breathing. _**R **_after a while_ R _cries out, **M-i-mii-ii-i-i!** Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

Go to the Barnes and Noble _**Website**_ and order a DVD of LA BO`HEME right now!

Do it today!

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Larson, Jonathan Approximate Word Count 200

2013: Jonathan Larson

QUICK INTRODUCTION; TO THE BEAUTY OF STUDIO; MS. DAWSON

by

Mark W. Meredith

Poem written for a blind young woman whose eyes looked like Rose Dawson's and Ms. Dawson's face as well. One fell in love with Maria's eyes like Davis in RENT.I gave her a version of this poem. I wanted to take her hand, run with Maria down the block like Collins and Angel did.

I couldn't get them out of my mind, her eyes. Johnny Larson owns his characters, all of them! Even Squeegeeman! Especially Squeegeeman!

M?

The End

Lines; 8

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Beauty of The Studio Apartment. Rosario: Beauty Rosario

by

Mark Meredith

To me your eyes are filled with things that most cannot see.

Your new hair-cut is short, exquisite, so fancy-free!

Eyes are filled with that majority people cannot construe!

Your short hair is so you!

Your body is svelte, thin.

I'm some joke stupid somebody.

Lips resembling strawberries, yours are, big.

I am love's grantee.

Meredith-2 'Partment: Rosario; Beauty Rosario

The End

Approx Count 300

_2013: G.

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens?

Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approximate Word Count 100

2013;

Disposable Copy

THE MOON, QUICK INTRO

by

Mark W. Meredith

A poem about what John Larson meant when John Larson wrote the song RENT and what Johnny Larson was thinking of when Johnny Larson wrote modern art performance piece: "Over the Moon", poem is rated M. for mention of relationships.

- - -30- - -

Lines Counted 28

2013:

Disposable Copy

I'M OVER THE MOON

by

Mark Walter Meredith

My mother used to read me nursery rhymes about the spoon and plate's homosexual eloping.

In the musical RENT: Maureen made a modern art performance about how Mother Nature was better than twittering, email and computer porn or whatever.

Maureen said that Maureen dreamed about being in a fenced area of a desert that was technically called a cyber-Café` by the owner of that territory.

In the center of Cyber Land there was a huge hole and out of the gap a cow climbed.

Meredith-2 I'M OVER THE'

Maureen was parched from crossing the **desert** but the great cow said that there was a rule that she couldn't give milk but the cow could give her a chemical drink such as **Diet Coke**.

Maureen wanted something more natural to drink so Elsie disobeyed the rules and gave Maureen milk.

Elsie the cow said that she and Elsie could make a leap of faith over the harvest moon and out of Cyber Land's walls.

She got on the cow's back and Elsie ran into a **gallop** and jumped.

Did Elsie leap out of Cyber Land!

It depends on if there was enough faith.

Meredith-3 'VER THE MOON

Roger and Mark say how do we pay the rent when their past work hasn't earned enough and Mark, Roger don't feel inspired; Roger and Mark are frozen, hungry; there is no light; there is bad news in every newspaper; et cetera; Mark and Roger state together: the words, "Rent; rent; rent; rent; rent/

Mark and Roger both sing, **we're not gonna pay rent**

'**Cause every-thing is rent**; My mother was correcting my stories about RENT/BOH`EME and it didn't make sense to her that I was wasting time so much on this.

Mom told me about a mentally handi-capable person who was very detailed as a painter.

Mother told me that once Mom had seen a painting from this differ ently able-d person.

Mother told one that she: this painter had painted one painting that was of a beautiful night that was worthy of being in a gallery-museum.

The only thing that was wrong with it was that over the detailed moon the person had painted a **cow.**

Meredith-4 I'M O'

I asked my mom; **but haven't you ever heard of that nursery rhyme: **_**the cow jumped over the moon**_,

My mother simply said, **still: it's stupid.**

My mom still hasn't seen the rock opera RENT.

One time my mother was trying to teach me something she knew and she was talking about it.

I was trying to make mom laugh by joking with my mother while my mother talked about it.

My mother said: I'm just trying to teach you something new: instead of all this RENT; RENT; RENT; RENT:

What else could I say: except: **but mom: haven't you heard, **_**every**_**thing is RENT,**

When people were happy with something people used the old saying: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon, I'm so happy**, my mom wonders why I write about RENT.

I guess one writes about RENT because it makes me happy.

Meredith-5 'VER THE MOON

Am I happy because RENT is in my life?

Well: as people used to say: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon!**

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Approximate Word Counted 100

Thirteen:

Short Introduction to Krypton Poem

by

Mark W. Meredith

The ode is an ode about Joe Schuster's first few pictures of Krypton on up until today. Back at first, Mr. Siegel said Clark (El) could jump tall buildings because Krypton's people were thousands of years advanced genetically and that Krypton beings would jump buildings in the world of Krypton. You've just been prepared to read the poem, so read.

The End

Line Count; 5

2013:

Disposable Copy

_Ode__** to Kr**__ypton_

by

Mark W. Meredith

Oh!

For Krypton!

For _Krypton's_ **Flash Gordon** rocket airships with their short rocket wings!

For your Kryptonian Taj Majal East Indian towers alongside those Empire-State-Building-towers!

_Krypton's_ Leonardo Da Vinci roads so elevated high above the ground curving amongst the tall skyscraping buildings; that the evolved _**Kryptonian**_ leaps over in_ single bounds._

_**Glory**_ to Krypton's speeding, _floating _car airships that speed their way along the elevated roads that go through tunneled roads in buildings of **Jor-L's **city **Kryptonopolis**.

Meredith-2 '_to Kr__**ypton**_

This ode is for you.

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Approx Word Count 200

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

Intro, An Essay; Everything You Wanted to

Know about Superman Returns? A Verse-Poem;

by

M. Walt Meredith

Unfinished fanfic is completely what the following is. Sequel to A Nonfiction Piece; Superman Franchise; Supergirl the Motion Picture: Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and SUPERBOY the series is what you'd call the below.

The End

_Approx Word Counted 300

_ 2013,

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?!

Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!? Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approximate Word Count 1,300

_2013,

Disposable Copy

"Free verse" Poem: The Psychology of the

Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns Essay

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, what about Superman Returns!

What is Superman V?!

Is Superman V the first of a new series as in the newest Spider Man Trilogy?!

Where in the chronology (timeline) of Superman the Movie 1, Superman II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Movie, Superman IV the Quest for Peace, and the television show Superboy does Superman V come along in?!

Does Kent Kal-El return finally after the end of part four?!

In Superman V's beginning Martha Kent, who is still alive for some reason (?!) sees another small Superman star-craft land on the Kent field property again.

When she investigates, Martha Kent finds a Super baby star-craft with a full-grown Clark Kal Superman in it!

Is this how Kent came to Earth in the comic book?!

Why did Kent black out after the star-craft crash on Earth?!

Why is Martha Kent still alive when she is gone from the farmhouse by part four and isn't in part two and three!?

Isn't Kent practically invulnerable?!

Meredith-2 'Gy of the Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

Obviously to all of the people reading this including the current person reading this article this isn't the way Kent came to Earth.

This movie isn't the first movie of a new Superman trilogy, or whatever.

Moreover, obviously this is a sequel to Superman THE movie and not merely Superman the' Peace, Supergirl the motion picture, Superman 3, II.

When people had seen Superman II, they said, all of them, that they didn't enjoy it.

The humor of Superman the Motion Picture was gone and the joy of flying was sucked out of Superman II as well.

Superman 3 was even worse, Supergirl the motion picture was almost as bad and Superman the' Peace was a bit too comic book fan geeky.

After Supergirl the Movie, no one was watching Superman Movies.

So if they made an other Superman movie, wouldn't it be a sequel to the only Superman movie that everybody liked?!

Of course, that movie would!

Superman V is supposed to be the sequel to Superman the motion picture, as if II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Motion Picture and Superman the' Peace never happened!

After the movie Superman, astronomers had discovered the mass that was Krypton, and so Kent Superman had used the Fortress in the arctic to create a crystalline star craft much like the one sent to Earth with Kent as a baby in it.

There were no survivors of Krypton and the lack of yellow sun took a lot out of Kent, and so Kent was weakened by the time of the crash.

Without saying farewell, Kent traveled a decade there to Krypton, back again.

Superman had to make sure that there were no living survivors on Krypton left.

In this version, Kent's adoptive mother is still alive by part 2.

Why is it that when Lex Luthor cuts the small sliver of that Kryptonian crystal and it falls to the floor it causes an Earthquake?!

The crystals used by Kent El in Superman the motion picture and Luthor in Superman V are crystals used on Krypton to create homes on the icy plains of Superman's home world and are not to be used on hard surface such as the ocean's floor.

If the special crystals are used upon a rocky surface, then rock formations create a fortress out of stone instead of crystal.

As Marc Singer has extrapolated, if somebody uses part or the whole of one crystal on an earthen surface of rock then the moving rock formations causes an earthquake and an electronic pulse in the magnetic field energy of the Earth.

The E. Magnetic pulse was the reason the Superman V shuttle malfunctioned and all the electric devices on the ground, too.

E M pulses are caused usually by nuclear bomb explosion because of radiation hitting air molecules, and cause electronic devices to stop working for a time.

Every object has a magnetic field it's just that magnets and electromagnets have much stronger magnetic fields.

Everything has a magnetic field even us, even the Earth, albeit people have weak magnetic fields.

Why does a man take a big technical Gattling Gun to the top of a building to assemble it and just begins shooting at persons on the street?!

Is one of the criminals that work for Luthor.

Luthor bought that disassembled gun from Austria (not to be confused with Australia) and had it sent to his new mansion in a big crate, so to distract El Superman while Luthor robbed the museum that had some meteorites inside it.

Why is it that after Kent throws that giant island into space does Superman's heart stop beating, and Kent die?

The continent is part Kryptonite due to how El's worst enemy had gotten a crystal from Kent's headquarters up north and built a sheathe of kryptonite by drilling into a chunk of meteorite.

Kent's worst enemy Luthor slipped one crystal for creating a Fortress of Solitude into a hunk of Kryptonite and dropped it to the sea floor.

The combo of crystal and Kryptonite created a giant island part Kryptonite.

The grand effort to throw an island of part meteorite plus the shard of meteor buried in Superman's side by Luthor caused Kent to die for a few minutes.

Why is it when Kent flies to the top of the atmosphere and listens to ever sound on the globe, Kal, 'morph', into a computer-animated model/version of himself?!

This computer-animated picture of Kent and the world is based on a well-known painting in comics to graphic comic fans.

A fan-favorite artist of comics paints realistic paintings of power heroes, as I like to call them.

A lot a' comic book magazine fans buy and enjoy this artist and his painted one shot comics and special editions.

The artist's name is Alex Ross; he is perhaps one of the greatest artists in comics today, if not the best.

The actor metamorphosis into a computer generated version of Christopher Reeves as a tribute to Mr. Reeves, because the painter of this original painting tends to paint Kent as looking like Mr. Reeves and George Reeve at the same time.

Why in the end does Brandon Routh turn into a computer-generated version of Kent that looks just as Mr. Reeves does!?

All of this is another tribute to Mr. Reeves and him supposedly flying into orbit, looking at the setting sun and smiling at the audience knowingly, maybe even saluting at the ends of each movie.

- - -30- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Approximately Words Counted 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN TWO

by

Mark Walt Meredith

What the heck's with SUPERMAN II?! That didn't actually happen in the comic books did it?! I have all the answers in this story! What happened when Clark Kent El kissed Lois Lane in the ending?!

Rated K for KIDS! Superman is owned by D.C. comic's entertainment.

Warning, I like to underline titles like the titles uv superpowered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters R in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' _**buy**_ the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface, Italics, capitals, **un**_der_line, etc. In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide. Warning, this is an article! This is not a fic, this is a non fic!

This is an essay! You're warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan fic. you will be disappointed! Do not blame me!

The End

Count 1,305

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Essay: the Psychology of the **

**Superman Movie Franchise; ****Superman II****, SUPERMAN III;**

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, **SUPERMAN II **is a hard one to figure out. Did this one ever happen in the comics?! This one movie seems to be more of an interlude to the soon-to-come Superman **Movie** franchise or as a digression partially from the ongoing plotline created first in** SUPERMAN THE MOVIE I **or as something that would never happen in the comic book. This never happened after the first issues of Superman's origins around the 40's, right? 

This did-not happen in the eighty's in the comics when this movie came out right? The answer is, "No," and, "No". Look at it this way though, maybe this could have happened between issues of Action Comics Starring Superman or just plain ol' SUPERMAN comics generally. The writer Mario Puzo was attempting to explain why Clark Kal Superman never married Lois Lane in the 53 plus years since Mr. Kent first met Lois.

Why is it that Lois, being a reporter, hasn't ever figured out that Kal Superman who Lois sees_ a lot_ isn't this Kent she knows whom is wearing glasses?! Perhaps Lois had figured this out once and then had Lois's memory erased. Perhaps writers of Superman comic books believed up until the 90's that a relationship with Lois would leave **Clark Kent Kal** with no time to save the people that are about to die all around Kal. The case in point: as El was spending time with Lois, consummating El's relationship with Lois finally for the first time and spending the day having an exotic, romantic lunch and dinner with Lois, Faora, General Dru-Zod, Lex Luthor and Nonhad taken over the United States, planning to take over the rest of the world.

**Meredith-2 'CHOLOGY OF THE SUPERMAN MOVIE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN II, **

**SUPERMAN III **

When Faora, General Dru-Zod, and Non reached Earth, Non picks up a stick and tries to use Non's heat vision but cannot. Why can't Non use Non's heat vision?!!? Non can't use Non's particular vision power there because a Kryptonite has to concentrate to use that certain vision power and Non is the brutish type and isn't very **smart.**

Mr. Luthor uses Mr. Luthor's financial/scientific genius to create a **device box** that could detect the strong alpha-wave imprint radiation trail that **Kent Kal** leaves when **Kent** travels a lot, flying the same trail over and over.

The two places **Kent** flies between from one place to the other, the most, is from Metropolis, and The Fortress of Solitude.

Mr. Luthor follow the **Kent** alpha radiation imprints north to find **El's** secret headquarters hoping to find secret knowledge about El that Mr. Luthor could use against **Kent**. By the time Mr. Luthor finds the Fortress of Solitude, Mr. Luthor already suspected the solitude Fortress was alien in its origins.

Meredith-3 'Logy of the Superman Movie Franchise: SUPERMAN II, Superman III

Mr. Luthor sees that Mr. Luthor can take crystal shards and slide them into a place in a console that causes holograms that teach about Krypton history that Mr. Luthor could ask questions and the information crystal-s answer the questions asked.

Mr. Luthor finds out that Superman's alien name is El and that Kent's Krypton-father's name is Jor-El. Mr. Luthor goes to the three Phantom Zone Krypton beings and offers Non, General Dru-Zod and Faora information on where Science Council member Jor-El's son is, the father that imprisoned Non, Faora, and General Dru-Zod; for more than 22 years in the Phantom Zone!  Only, though; if Non, Faora and General Dru-Zod let Mr. Luthor rule the Earth with them!

When** Kent **was fighting General Dru-Zod, Non and Faora in the Fortress of Solitude and Non flew towards El, Kent used the Fortress to create a holographic Superman_** S- **__shield _to throw at Non.** The Superman shield -S got** bigger until it wrapped around Non, distracting Non for a moment, Non thinking that it is real for a second. _General Dru-Zod began to disappear and reappear here and there, getting closer and closer to **Kent.** Does General Dru-Zod have these powers in the comic book?!

Obviously in the movie series, Kryptonic beings have different mental abilities when exposed to a **yellow** sun from one Krypton person to the next.

Then Mr. Luthor used information from the Fortress to try to get El's powers taken away in that very same film.

**Meredith-4 'gy of the Superman Movie Franchise; SUPERMAN II, SUPERMAN III **

Why in the, end, when El kisses Lois; Lois _does _not really remember Lois's love for Kent?! One time a super criminal used hypnosis, hypnotizing all of Metropolis. **Kent** wanted time to sort **Kent's** thoughts out. Kent flew to The W.G.B.S. Building/The Daily Planet and flew in-to a window to the stock closet.

**Kent** was changing into Kent's clothes clothes & Lana whom worked for the building of The Daily Planet by this point saw Kent in the midst of a change . **El** thought that Kent was in for it because Ms. Lang would figure Kent was El. Ms. Lang instead had merely said, **[El]? What are you dressing like [Kent] for!?**

Kent haltingly said, "Um, I needed to think for a-while so I thought I'd disguise as [Kent]!" Kent looked at the Kent glasses wondering how Kent could've thought glasses would be a good disguise. Kent realized the glasses were something **Kent** thought-up as Kent Kal Superboy, when at the age of eight. How is it that no one can see Superman's biceps under Superman's Jacket of **Kal's** suit?!

**Kent** had always assumed the disguise would work due to how Kent believed in the idea in a naïve, young age and never thought-about it when Kent had gotten older. Kent realized Kent had super hypnosis. One of El's powers is super hypnotism! Kent realized when Kent looked out of the glasses Kent had made out from **El's** rocket, Kent would hypnotize any one Kent was looking at that Kent wasn't **El!**

When the super villain hypnotized Metropolis **Kent's** super hypnotism did not work for a time. Clark Superman found that if someone was asked to give a police sketch artist a description of Kent that someone would give a description of a nerdy, skinny guy whom didn't have muscles under his suit and didn't look like Kal at all! Kent beat the super-criminal and went onto the rest of **Kent's** life knowing why Kal's disguise works.

I once saw a review for the second SUPERMAN movie that once said that it was better than the first, and I thought about it and realized that, _yes_ it was better than part one in my mind, to the narrator.

**CONTINUED IN NEXT **

**EDITION: PSYCHIATRY AND THE **

**SUPERMAN MOTION **

**PICTURE FRANCHISE IV; ****Superman ****III****, ****SUPERGIRL THE **

**MOVIE, **

SUPERMAN IV: THE

**QUEST FOR PEACE, BATMAN THE ANIMATED **

**SERIES, SMALLVILLE AND ****Superman Returns **

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013:

Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that is the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you do-not want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	9. Chapter 9

Approximately Word Count 900

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

PSYCHIATRY AND THE SUPERMAN MOTION PICTURE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN III, SUPER-GIRL THE MOVIE, SUPER-MAN IV: THE QUEST FOR PEACE,

MOREOVER, SUPER-BOY, A POEM: ARTICLE

by

Mark Walter Meredith

This Lana Lang was once portrayed by young actor Kristen Kreuk in the Television show SMALLVILLE which Kristen got famous playing.

Who **is** Lang, after all?

Well, in old comic books they revealed that Superman was once Clark-Kent-El-Superboy when El-was younger.

In stories about Superboy they needed a Lois Lane for Superboy to save, though it would be too much of a coincidence if Superboy lived next door to Lane when Superboy was young so National Comics created Lang who used to have the annoying habit of trying to prove that Kent was Superboy by tricking **young** Kent.

Lang was once an annoying person to fans.

El used to have to figure out ways to OUTSMART Lang's schemes and young Kent always **did**.

Like Ma Kent and** Pa, **eventually Superman comic books had to explain what happened to Lang after Kent came to Metropolis.

In the late 50's, the creators of Superman comics revealed what happened to Lang. In 57, the creators of Kent El comics had a grown Lang show at Kent's city Metropolis looking for a career in commercials! Finally, Lang showed up at The Daily Planet wanting to further Lang's career in television news.

Lang and Lane began an argument of which Kent favored most. Lana and Lane both planned for Lane being almost run over while Lang crashed a glider plane. Kent averted a meteorite to stop the vehicle before it struck Lane, saving Lang with El's wind like breath. Lang and Lane did-not even know if Kent had saved either one!

When Lang went to El's city Metropolis in order for differentiation Lane was the serious character and Lang was the shallow, annoy-ing person! In 86 when Kent was revamped, Lang was changed to a better person, inside. The fight between Lang and Lane became annoying so they changed Lang in the Daily Planet for Kat Grant from SUPERMAN UNBOUND and SMALLVILLE, the direct to DVD ALL-STAR SUPERMAN!

Why when Clark goes to the gym with Lacey Chalmers

Why does Clark Kent El Superman has a talk with Lois Lane, does Clark Kent Kal-El get better until eventually Kent gets over Kent's virus and gets better?

Didn't 'Lex genetically design the Nuclear Man to grow long claws that's deep slashes could kill Kent?!

If one watched the movie, again one might remember about how Kent took a trip home to visit the Kent farmhouse and to see Superman's small Krypton starship in a hole beneath a trapdoor on the floorboards of the Kent barn.

Kent picked up the green glowing shard that was in the console of the Fortress just after it had grown out of the snowy arctic which Kent took back home and placed it back in the crystalline starship back in place.

Kent took up the green crystal once again.

Kent could hear one of Kal's biological parents in Superman's mind from the memory crystal stating, "If the last energy from the dying planet of Krypton can heal you so that you can live on, then I will gladly give it." and Kent absorbed the power of the dying planet of Krypton from just before Superman's home planet exploded.

The energy of Krypton before it destructed cured Kent because soon Kent was arriving back in Metropolis, New York and walking around about The Daily Planet beginning to feel better already.

By the time, that Kent was fighting the Nuclear Man again Kent was healed.

After the Atom-Man blows a hole through the Great Wall of China, does Kent use blue rays from Kent's eyes to rebuild the Great Wall of China!

Test audiences they tested SUPERMAN IV: QUEST FOR PEACE on first per-haps complained that destroying, 'Wall of _**China**_ was wrong, so maybe the creators fixed the film.

Kent uses a blue beam from Kal's eyes to teleport stones from the ground to the wall.

Where did this vision power come from!?

SUPERMAN II has established, that in the movies Krypton people have different psychic powers of the mind when exposed to that old yellow sun we named Sol.

General Dru-Zod in Superman II, it was established, had the special ability, to teleport!

_******_N**e**_**xt**__**: Super**__**-**__**Boy **__THE__ SERIES__**,**__** Lois **__**and**__** Clark**__(__**the**_

_**New **__**Adventures**_

_**of **__**Superman**__)__,__** Superman **__**THE**_

_**ANIMATED **__**SERIES**__**, **__**SMALLVILLE, AND SUPERMAN RETURNS**__** ****_

- - -30- - -


	10. Chapter 10

Approx Word Count 500

2013:

Disposable Copy

Introduction to Prelude: A Verse Poem; Batman 5

by

M. Walter Meredith

The end of Batman the Movie shocked and confused people. Why'd they kill Jack Napier/the Joker when Bruce Wayne Batman and Napier are the most famous crime-fighter/super villain fight ongoing in comic history?! Let me attempt to explain it this way in a way that you all might maybe understand: perhaps in movies the villain usually has to die in the end, maybe. Some of you might be also confused by the mechanical laughter coming from Napier.

Those of you, who are comic fans from the 60's, please do not give away to the rest of the fans the explanation to what the mechanical laughter was! Perhaps it was intentional by Sam Hamm the writer to keep the fate of Napier a mystery to all but true comics fans that know the advertisements in comic books before 1980's came around/about. Remember the ads for X-ray spectacles?! Don't tell the rest o' the peeples the secret!

The writer Sam Hamm perhaps wanted to keep the mystery alive of whether Napier was still alive and would be back some day to finish the final conflict. Was Napier still alive?! The average people are wondering, but the true fans know for sure. Is Napier dead?!

Can Napier have come back to life in the first Batman Movie series, everybody? Let me just talk to the comics fans for a second. Most the people **think** that Napier is alive, so why couldn't they have brought back Jack Nicholson when Jack Nicholson was ready to reprise his role?! What if the guy who played the young Jack Napier decided to play Napier now that he's a little bit older?!

Wouldn't that be a wild idea?!

THE End

Lines Count 20

2013:

Disposable Copy

Verse Poem; Preamble to Batman 5

by

M. Meredith

The bystanders had gathered around the bell tower after the Batwing had crashed into the front of it.

A church tower bell, fell down through the inside of the bell-tower into the lobby and after the police had arrived and a helicopter had flown around the tower and the masonry blocks had fallen down and the police chief cordoned off the area a body had fallen.

The citizens of Gotham had gathered around this body as the robotic laughter rang out around from the mysterious body.

It was the killer named Joker.

What was that strange recording of false laughter repeating over and over again?

The police having gathered around the criminal named Joker, the commissioner called James Gordon pulled out from the inside **jacket** pocket of Jack Napier the Joker, a cloth bag.

The false laughter was coming out from inside the little cloth sack.

The little cloth sack suddenly begun to say, **"So, **you have found my bag of laughs! Obviously, I have lost the battle.

**I haven't lost the war though!**

**Do you get it?!**

**This is where my android's voice comes from and since I laugh most the time, my voice comes from my bag o' laffs ****in case the police have busted my android. Pretty funny huh?!**

**I guess the joke's on you, Bats!**

**My bag's failsafe unit has detected that my robot has been searched and my bag removed so my contingency plan has been put in motion. **

Commissioner Jim Gordon looked inside of the bag to see how the device works, the robot, and the device inside the sack both exploded at the same time right in front of Mr. Gordon.

Mr. Gordon was blown back, Mr. Gordon's head whipping backwards from the explosion!

The android lay there with his plastic skin and his costume blown off to reveal the circuits beneath and the robot face underneath.

There were lenses where the eyes once were.

The people strewn back on the ground all around the wreckage like pieces of a just-shattered mirror strewn around the robot, the people struggled to get up.

The citizens were the ones that heard the bag o' laughs device in pieces on the ground say, "Not a bomb, just fireworks y'big sissies!

Why so serious"? the people who weren't unconscious knew that the battle between Joker and the Batman had not ended: but that it had only just begun.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

_Approximate Word Count 1,700 Line Count 63

2013:

Disposable Copy

AN ARTICLE,HANDICAPPED

SUPER HEROES**, **THE QUESTION VICTOR SAGE**?**!?**!** A FREE VERSE POEM

by

Mark Meredith

I bet that there is somebody out in the audience who doesn't think that there could be a crime fighter like the Batman that's had cancer right? Do you want to hear about a WatchMen-type super hero that is like the detective-hero Rorschach? Of course you do**! Rorschach Walter Joseph Kovacs** was a copy created in the tradition of _**Vic the Question Sage**__**. **_

_**_**_This very story begins in the following paragraph. This story begins in the 1940's:

In the 40's there started a third tier comic book company named _**Charlt**_**on,**Incorporated_**. **_ _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc had created comics about vigilantes named** the first Blue Beetle**_**, Captain Atom,**_ _**the**_** Question**_**, Peter Cannon: the Thunderbolt, Nightshade**__,_ and_** the Peacemaker**__**. **__**Charlt**_**on,** Inc was kind of a small company: but people still liked their super heroes all the same. In 1982 _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc folded under but _by_ then their heroes were classic super heroes and Superman, Incorporated bought the super heroes **off** of the bankrupt_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc because it would be an injustice if such classic characters had their adventures** ended. **

The writer of **From Hell **and **The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen****: **when Moore's comic book company bought the_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc characters: Moore wanted to tell a 12 issue series. It was about these characters: a story about what happened to_** Charlt**_**on,**Inc.'s super heroes in the 50's when superheroes were **out **and people only created Tales from the Crypt-like comic books, **westerns** comics and **World War** II **war** story** comic books. **During the 50's every super hero comic book was cancelled save for** Clark Superman Kent's, Bruce Wayne The Batman's, Diana Prince's the Wonder Woman's**_**, Arthur Curry's**_ _**Orin's Aquaman's**_ and _**William Batson's Shazam's**__**: **_plus the only super villain that survived the 40's was Edward Nigma the Riddler**. **

Meredith-2 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

In the 50's after the atomic bomb was created, the U.S. was scared stiff that the seemingly robotically logical, perfect at Olympic sports and space programs**: **_**Soviet Union **_would use _c_**om**_**munist**_ spies to get the secrets of the atomic bomb. On the Tales from the Crypt-like comic book covers, many atomic bomb covers **are** worth a lot of money now being a sign of the times._ The soon-to-be Justice League of America faced Atomic Bombs too. The Atom Bomb was a big influence on comics.

From then on most super heroes would not get their powers from being from another planet but because of radiation exposure**. _****Superman** would work for the government: taking photographs of American nuclear testings without being affected by the radiation because of Kent's powers**._ ****Kent's **origin would be changed so that Krypton wasn't destroyed by, just planet-quakes, but because the center of Krypton was made of uranium and exploded**.** The United States of America went on hundreds of witch-hunts.

U.S.-citizen-communists** could be spies **and even after two United States of America citizens were given the electric chair** literally** live on radio for saying that it didn't matter what **government system** they believed in because this is the United States of America: it turned out that U.S.S.R. spies did take the bomb. The United States of America was even more afraid of global nuclear exchange then. The U.S. was scared spit-less of a nuclear war. One Tales from the Crypt company comic book had a science fiction story about how if a human being faked a Martian Atomic Bomb and killed a whole city with the Martian Atomic Bomb that was created on Earth then the Earth's governments would form one government to bomb Mars: **creating world peace. **

The writer of MiracleMan wanted to do a story: something like that the above before-said: about **World War** II _**Charlt**_**on,** Inc characters dealing with Atomic Bomb age problems of the nineteen-fifty's._ Detective Comics Company said that Moore couldn't make such sweeping changes to _the_ Superman Universe or else if the many other comic book series' wanted to be topical and do comic-book issues about the arms race then: the other comic books couldn't do that._ D.C. Comics said that Moore_** could**_ make Moore's own super-heroes based on the _**Charlt**_**on**, in Moore's own universe that were owned by Superman Comics Corporation that no other D.C. Comics characters could visit this universe with no name: to this very day: for twelve issues only. Moore created Dr. Manhattan: a walking hydrogen bomb that was really_ Captain Atom_ the living atom bomb. 

_ Then Moore created** Rorschach** who was really_** Question **_ who was a detective crimefighter that would wear a suit and wear a plastic pink flexible mask that made it look like_ Question _had no mouth, nose, nor eyes. Moore then made_ Nightshade _ the female super hero into Silk Spectre 2, a woman who knew many** martial arts. **Moore then made** Nite-Owl 2 **out of** Teddy Kord Blue Beetle **who had also replaced an older: first Blue Beetle-type character who wore a mask that only covered the first Blue Beetle's hair, head, edges of Blue Beetle's face and also wore a Robin -type mask to cover Blue Beetle the first's eyes**. Rorschach** always wore a white flexible plastic** full-facemask **over **Kovac's** head and neck making **Rorschach's** head and neck look like **Rorschach's** skin is blank white with no ears, eyes, nose, nor mouth: but** Rorschach** instead has an inkblot where **Rorschach's** facial features should be.

More appropriately than_** Question **_who is also a detective super hero**: Rorschach: **wears a trench coat instead of a suit jacket but also wears a fedora hat and slacks_**. _ **__**Question **_like **Rorschach** also has an encyclopedic knowledge of conspiracy theories but unlike **Rorschach**: Question is a Democrat wherein **Rorschach** is not. That means_** Question **_thinks that Republican candidates will only cause more conspiracies and that we the people should govern ourselves. Meanwhile **Rorschach** believes that Republicans will help stop conspiracies from happening to us all.

Back in the 60's_** Question **_was established as a smoker back when smoking wasn't considered so harmful. It was strange that such a character that was later established to have a wealth of knowledge about conspiracy theories and yet never knew any conspiracies about cigarette companies.

There was another detective character in Batman's comic books named Renee Montoya (reh-nay). Montoya was even in the Batman cartoon series inspired by the first Batman movie series. In comics, Montoya lost her way and was fired from the Gotham Police. Montoya was drinking a lot every night and having different sexual partners each night.

Someone was watching over Montoya though. Someone was watching Montoya that knew that Montoya needed a purpose in life and knew that Montoya had the most potential to become a new superhero.

One night a man in a trench coat kicked down Montoya's apartment door and asked one Riddler-like **question, "**Who _are_ you**?!"** and left. Then the man was gone. The man in the trench coat had no eyes, nose, nor mouth. Later the man gave Montoya a note with a clue to a crime that he also had.

The note said to watch an abandoned building on Kane Rd. Montoya found that there was a high tech illegal gun-smuggling operation in the building for the mob. When Montoya picked the front door lock and stealthily sneaked inside closing and locking the door to see what was going on inside: two criminals happened to see Montoya and she was in a fight with them. The man with no eyes fought alongside Montoya to beat and defeat the grunts_**. **_

_**_ **__**Question **_and Montoya found illegal high tech guns smuggling operations going to Kandaq: where in our world Egypt was.

Moreover, when Question and Montoya got to the high mountains Question began Question's coughing. Montoya was still smoking a pack each day of cigarettes but Question was using the lame excuse: **that [he was] having trouble acclimating.** Question had begun coughing a little when Montoya was learning martial arts from Richard Dragon.

Montoya saw Question coughing more while Montoya saw Question talking with Mr. Dragon, but soon while Montoya and Mr. Dragon were sparring, Question was being wracked with coughing attacks that caused Question to double over and lean one hand on one side of the cabins Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor and Mr. Dragon lived in. The spasm-ing cough attack was so extreme that Montoya gave Mr. Dragon a look that said for sure that Montoya knew Question was sick. Mr. Dragon would make hot tea to help Question and acupuncture treatments to help Question. Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor would give him (Question) a-lot of pills and Mr. Dragon would give Question Pressure-point massages but Question was sick and Question wasn't getting any better.

Montoya asked Question if he was dying of cancer because of how Question used to smoke cigarettes and when he answered "Yes," Montoya crumpled up her pack of cigarettes and never smoked again:

Meredith-3 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

Meredith-4 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

* Continued. *

Meredith-5 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

- - -30- - -


	12. Chapter 12

_Approximate Word Counted 400

_2013:

Disposable Copy

'Free verse' Poem; an Essay: Handicapped Super Heroes …the Beast's: Defenders

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that _**Robert the Hulk Banner **_ would join a super hero team because of _**Hulk's **_psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that_** Hulk **_would join another group with heroes like Spider Man …I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from_** X-MEN 3**_**,** **ORIGINS** and … First Class once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders …_**Hulk**_,Wolverine, the Beast, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos (From … AVENGERS THE MOVIE), Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange … had some form of mystic blindness that… affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

….

Continued

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

2013

Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? ... Does the audience know what is happening in the story, next? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
